


玩客（Wanker）

by isaidnothing



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing
Summary: 黄文。人设魔改





	玩客（Wanker）

阿兹暑假时在他的舅舅加百列的便利店里打零工。便利店位于公路边的一家自助加油站内部。屋顶上的灯牌坏了一个字母，晚上，从远处只能望见“天堂更利店”几个字。它的内部并不像天堂，白炽灯惨淡的光使得一切看起来都颇为晦暗。四排货架，一排食物，一排饮料，一排是一些日用品，种类很少。最里面的一排是色情杂志，一些塑料封套上蒙了厚厚的灰尘，封面上，男人女人们以奇诡各异的姿态张大腿，捂住隐私部位。有一阵子，阿兹上夜班，下午六点钟时从镇里骑车出发，六点半到达，换上制服，接替上一班的收银员。他晚饭常吃一些味同嚼蜡的速热便当。七八点是店里最后的高峰期，许多人停下来加油，其中一些走进店里，购买食物和水，或者叫他从背后的货架上拿一包烟。他们有的会向他说谢谢，有的不会。他从不主动同他们打招呼。

上白班的那个收银员总是对他说：我从不觉得这项工作需要一个具体的人来做，一条狗也能胜任，或者一个机器人。他们换班的时候，阿兹总能闻到他身上浓浓的汗味。阿兹腼腆地笑了笑，并不回答。“再见。”那人离店前对阿兹说。他开起摩托车，往镇的方向去了，但不会回家，而是找一间酒吧坐着，花光今天一半的工资。阿兹则把每一分钱细致地存起来，他有一张专门干这事的银行卡。具体要买些什么，他也不大清楚，但是看着数字一点点地变大，他的心中充满了一种安全感。

七八点的高峰期过后，他就得以趴在收银台上，小憩一会，或者翻翻随身带来的书。周末的时候，他的舅舅会从邻镇过来探望他一眼，但更多的是为了查岗。除了天堂便利店以外，他还掌管着一家不大的KTV，和一家药店，都在镇上。他对阿兹正在大学里攻读的学位颇为不满，“艺术史，”他来的时候总是说，“我不认为你学这个以后能找到比便利店收银员更有前途的工作。”加百列通常在店里转几圈，以复杂的表情——同时包含着葛朗台式的严谨、以及一种轻蔑——点数着店里的货物。他从来不去最里面的那一列货架。

“你妈还好吗？”

阿兹点点头。

“那很好。”他自顾自地说着，就走了。剩下的时间，阿兹负责卸货、清点、处理库存。

 

有一天夜里两点钟，克劳利沿着公路，从伯明翰开车回伦敦。他晚上十二点才从岳母家里出发。在那之前，他与苏珊——她现在的名字是“那个婊子”——在桌前谈了六个钟头。她说“我不认为让西蒙斯跟着你生活是很好的选择”，西蒙斯是他们六岁大的儿子，从前周末时他们常一起在后院练习抛接球。克劳利则说：“那个瑜伽教练？”在这种故事里，总是、总是瑜伽教练。

“他有名字，”苏珊说，“请叫他斯蒂芬。”三个月前，他下班回来，发现她离开了家，仅给他留下了一张字条，上面写着，“我受够了，克劳利”。克劳利不知她到底受够了什么。两天后，她从伯明翰的母亲家里给他打电话，说她已经带着西蒙斯在那里住下了，外婆总是给他做好吃的烤羊腿。他歪着头，把电话夹在肩窝里，时不时哼一声，心里却想着：好像我们的儿子还不够胖似的！她邀请他这个周末到伯明翰去看他们，并谈一些“在电话里说不清”的事情。于是克劳利第一次见到了斯蒂芬。他高高壮壮，一头金发，穿着一身印度风格的绸袍子。她上他的瑜伽课已有一年多的时间，克劳利好奇他们是什么时候搞上的。但他也不想知道确切的答案。他听着他们说话，望着苏珊那滚圆的手臂，支在沙发扶手上。她说着说着就哭了起来。“我也不想这样的，但是克劳利，我没办法。”她哭着说，“我只是再也过不下去这种生活了。”

斯蒂芬一直在沙发后面站着，此时伸出一只手搭在她的肩膀上，被她微微侧身拍开。“你能回避一下吗，斯蒂芬？”她说。于是那男人乖巧地走开了。克劳利冷眼看着。

“你说经济上，还是性生活上？”克劳利问。

她又不回答了。克劳利点了根烟，把腿翘在茶几上，抬起头朝天喷了一口。一会儿，烟雾报警器尖叫起来。“哦，克劳利！”她愤怒地说。

“我想看看西蒙。”克劳利说。

“他在上面睡觉，”苏珊说，“这几天他一直过得不太好，好不容易才睡着了。我想他得开始慢慢适应见不到你的生活。我们一直在努力做到这点。如果你这会去找他，我们就前功尽弃了。”

这种故事，一般都是如此，克劳利心想。他问苏珊到底是要离婚还是如何，她又哭了起来。于是他到屋外抽烟，耐心地等她哭完。天黑了，空气里涌动着一股闷热。树上的叶子纹丝不动。他回到屋里，苏珊用手指点着文件，推到他这一边。他看也没看就签了名。

“上面写着你已经主动放弃了西蒙斯的抚养权。但你以后每周都可以来看他。”

“我想还是算了，”克劳利说，“伦敦离这里很远。”

“你每月都要支付赡养费。给西蒙斯的。我不要你的钱。”那个婊子说。

“我也没打算给你。”

“你今晚可以留下来过夜，”苏珊摁亮手机，“明天再走吧。这里有空房。”

克劳利说他宁可直接回去。他钻进汽车，倒车，尽量让自己看起来毫发无损。苏珊那肉乎乎的脸贴在客厅旁边的窗玻璃上。他径直驶出了她的目光，那车牌上写着：迪蒙（Demon）。

 

克劳利打算在进城前加个油，休息一会。“天堂更利店”的字样在夜色里扑闪着。他把油枪挂在车上，摸了摸口袋，依次掏出几样东西：皱巴巴的停车费小票，一张写着电话号码的餐巾纸，他根本不知道那是谁的号码。一只瘪瘪的烟盒，那正是他要找的。但里面一根也没有了。他蹙着眉，好像在困惑于自己消耗物资的速度。

便利店的玻璃门推开的时候，门铃叫了一声。克劳利看到收银台那边趴着一个人，随着这阵动静猛地直起身来。他有一头金得像白色一般的头发，娃娃脸，嘴唇的弧线迷茫地耷拉着。看见克劳利进来，他砸了咂嘴，抹了把下巴上睡出来的口水。

克劳利瞥了他一眼，踱步闪进了第一排货架里。他从头顶上的凸面反光镜里瞅到那店员，而他刚好也在从那面镜子里看他。他们目光对接了半秒，随后，店员的目光迅速移开。但克劳利仍盯着他的倒影。他看起来不过二十来岁，显得有些拘谨，紧紧地抿着嘴。

凌晨两点突然闯进来的那个顾客，看了阿兹好一会，看得他心惊肉跳。他甚至在柜台下面摩挲着那把贴在壁面上的水果刀。自从上次听说马路另一头的快餐店被抢劫过后，他就在底下藏了一把。这个顾客一袭黑皮衣，黑色牛仔裤，黑色的尖头皮鞋，但一头梳得光亮的头发却是红色的，这使得他特点鲜明。但此刻在白惨惨的灯光下，那头红发也显得灰头土脸，令人想起一间营业至黎明时分、即将关门的空荡荡的夜店：所有椅子倒扣在吧台上，地板上洒过水，未来得及驱散浓重的烟味和酒味。阿兹猜不出他的职业，也许是保险理赔，也许是摇滚歌星，也可能是劫匪。那人的脚步消失在第一排货架后面，俄而，又从第二排货架的尾端冒出来。他凑近货架，眯着眼打量包装袋上细小的说明文字。他的脖颈长长的，向前有力地曲张，宛如某种蛇类。阿兹别低下头，佯装翻书，时不时出神似地望着收银台的柜面，实则在用余光密切地关注着他。

克劳利盯着包装袋。他想：阅读说明，克劳利，集中地阅读眼前这些东西。打起精神来。 _成分有迷迭香精油，薄荷脑。_ 他意识到这是他前妻常用的那一款。他的鼻子凑近瓶盖，能闻到那股气味。随即，她肉乎乎的脸颊、滚圆的脖子，粗手腕，无不鲜明地在他的脑海中重现。他认为她过去没有这么胖，但具体是从什么时候开始变化的，他也记不清。有一段时间，大概是刚生完西蒙斯的那一两年，她一直躺在床上。他们浴室镜子后面的橱柜里有一些他没见过的药片，三个环，四个环。苏珊总是说：“我心情不太好，克劳利，等会。”先前，她总是用那种家庭装的洗发水，放在铁架子上，他们合用。后来，她给自己专门辟了一瓶，不再和他一起用了。克劳利想：那是什么时候？他压根回忆不起来。有一次，那是他们还在约会的时候，在饭馆的烛光边，苏珊深情款款地对他说：“你身上缺了一些东西。”什么东西？“我说不上来。但我被它吸引了。”她说。有时候他们发生口角，她会说：“你就像个我永远填不上的黑洞。”当她冷静下来时，她又会说：“你要么就变成一个十足的恶魔，要么就做个好人。如果你二者都不是，那你什么也不是。”他们和好之后，他半开玩笑地去换了个新车牌：迪蒙。克劳利直起身来，想：我要买什么？他试图回忆起他在伦敦独自居住的公寓，那台老式冰箱里，需要添补什么，却想不到。他得到结论：除了烟和酒，什么都不需要。此刻，他意识到，全世界都在同他作对。

那顾客望向这边。阿兹慌忙低下头。他的眼神锐利，疯狂，疲倦，令阿兹害怕又敬畏。在此前，他敬畏的人只有加百列，因为他常不经意地抛出一些言语，将他和他的母亲狠狠地击倒在地。这个人不似加百列的攻击性那般鲜明、浅薄，仿佛一块警示牌。他更像是一种无色无味的、蜿蜒的蛇毒。他在货架间踌躇，转身，那双黑色尖头皮鞋踏下的每一脚，都和阿兹的心跳声重叠在一起。他想张嘴问他是否需要帮助，但害怕自己的心脏从嘴里跳出来。黑衣男子缓慢地从他的柜台前踱步走过，转向第四个货架。阿兹知道他右手的手指不经意地划过那光滑的壁面。他深吸了一口气，仿佛那五根指头是在自己的身体上留下了瘢痕。

他幻想着那位顾客停下脚步，朝他冲过来；而在狭小的店面里，他也不需要费什么功夫，只需要那两条包裹在牛仔裤里的长腿轻轻一跨。然后他就会把上半身探进柜台里，掏出皮衣里藏着的一把手枪，顶着阿兹的太阳穴，喝令他把抽屉里所有的钱都交出来。交出来！他低声吼道，全部交给我。于是阿兹的腿软了，嘴上赔笑，一个劲地缩着脖子。但他心里却异样地渴望着那枪口再往下拨一拨，蹭着他紧扣的衬衫领口上。

“嚯。”这时，克劳利说。他转进第四排货架，看到了一整面的成人杂志。他这声轻微的惊叹在安静的空间里砸出千层浪，吓得那个收银员的肩膀颤了颤。克劳利打量着他。他穿着一件白色的员工制服，棉布Polo衫，三颗扣子依次扣到顶端，胸前戴着名牌：阿兹。他的眼神湿润，柔和，宛如一个周六的清晨。店里的空调不大管用了，阿兹流了很多汗，腋下有一小片湿了。几缕头发半干不干地粘在他的额头上。他的脸颊上饱满地鼓着两团肌肉，嘴唇翘起，被舌头舔得发红。那年轻的面庞，让克劳利想到一些有关花朵的修辞。他转回头来看封面上那些男人和女人。他们的生殖器。他们一排排地坐在椅子上，躺在地上，明确的肌肉纹理，光滑的皮肤，柔软的胸脯。

“我受不了了，”苏珊在冰箱上的留言条上写道，“哪怕我爱你，也永远没有你爱自己多。”

克劳利回想起她到伯明翰去后的第三个星期五晚上，他在离家三个街口的红绿灯处停下，一个男孩过来敲了他的车窗。他让他上了车，回了家。现在，他早就忘记了那男孩的长相，只记得他的腰，好似一只随时都能捏碎的高脚杯。他进入的时候，手指宛如撩拨琴弦一样，顺着那男孩隆起的脊骨一路滑下去，弹出一串类似啜泣的呻吟声。他热乎乎的舌头往克劳利的耳朵里钻，像用力地吮吸乳头一样，将他的耳垂吸得又红又麻。克劳利一下一下地往他的身体里顶，双手用力地撕开他的臀瓣，榨取里面最嫩的牡蛎肉，畅饮那鲜美的汁水。他跪坐在克劳利身上，膝盖反复磨着床单，最后尖叫着射在克劳利的肚子上。克劳利拔出来，摁住他的头，命令他把那些精液舔干净。于是他乖顺地躬下身去，舌头顺着克劳利腹肌的纹路滚动，把自己的体液全部吞下去。那舌头，那滚烫粗糙的舌头，划过他的皮肤。全世界最温暖的东西。

克劳利闭上眼睛，控制着自己的双手不至于颤抖，从而隐秘地拉下裤链，掏出他的阴茎。它已经半硬了，被托在手里。他用左手抚摸着它，转头望向货架外面那个收银员。他呆呆地坐在收银机后面，有时胆战心惊地往这边瞧上一眼。克劳利把自己埋在阴影里，深吸了一口气，开始慢慢地撸动。他想象阿兹是那个男妓。他跪在克劳利那阴暗的卧室里，窗帘拉得严严实实，他慢慢地把那件愚蠢的Polo衫脱下来，露出他扁平的肚子，白得像张崭新的打印纸，只有两点乳晕是粉红色的，于是克劳利就伸出双手去捏住那两粒细小的肉球，像剥一颗坚果一样用指甲凿刻它们，很快，阿兹的胸肉就被蹂躏得满是红痕。克劳利想象他匍匐在床上，像条狗似地拱过来，谦卑地含住他的阴茎。他那线条丰美、齐整的嘴唇很快被捅得一塌糊涂，沾满了他的口水，和克劳利的前列腺液。克劳利把阿兹的手把在自己腰上的肌肉上，让他起起伏伏地吞吐着他的阴茎，折在阿兹口腔深处的舌根上，挤压着他喉咙的肉，使得它剧烈地痉挛、收缩，紧紧地包裹着他的龟头。

阿兹抹了抹额头上的汗水。他比刚才十分钟更频繁地瞥向那个角落。黑衣人站在成人杂志区里，他能看到他的手肘在抽动。他转身调试了一下监控屏幕，将那个角落的监控头调出来。在满屏模糊的粒子中，他能辨认出黑衣男人手上动作的幅度。他紧紧地咬着嘴唇，不让自己因为兴奋而叫喊出来，并紧双腿，低头站着，眼睛则盯着屏幕上的一举一动。阿兹想象着黑衣人把上了膛的枪管塞进自己嘴里，把他双手反绑在椅子上，拉开他的裤链。他这么一动不动盯着他那软趴趴的东西，就能把它盯得鼓胀，微微抬起头。那双黑色皮鞋的鞋跟踩在他的大腿上，尖头点在他露出来的阴茎上，用鞋面把它顶起来，慢慢地摩擦，摩擦。黑衣男人松开手，蹲下身去，阿兹只能拼命咬着那把枪，它沉甸甸地，离死亡只有分毫的距离。阿兹紧紧地咬着它，口水从齿缝间流下来，滴在大腿上，濡湿了一大片布料。而那水痕旁边就是黑衣男人的手，大拇指摁在他的柱头旁边，往下拨开生殖器外面卷起的皮肤。

他在看什么？克劳利肆无忌惮地转头望着阿兹，他在几米开外用力垂着头。克劳利想让他看自己。他想强迫阿兹用他那双清澈的蓝眼睛注视着此时此地正在进行的一切，勃发的一切。他手上的动作越来越快，很快，裤链开出的那一个小口已经满足不了他。他拉下裤头，露出半截臀部，把他的小兄弟彻底解放出来。他要坐在床沿，在镜子前面操阿兹，让阿兹蹲在床上，神经质一般踮着脚尖，看他自己全身泛红、高仰着头，直挺挺地往前送的阴茎。而克劳利则把他向后掰成一个弧形，把他的双手箍在自己的后颈，他的性器就在阿兹的身体里粗暴地进出，两颗深色的阴囊“啪啪”地拍在阿兹白花花的屁股上。“看到了吗？我在操你，”克劳利在他耳边说，“我在狠狠地操你。是我，我是个恶魔。”阿兹“吚吚呜呜”地回答他，这让他顿生不满，把手指抠进他的口腔里，让他含住，舌头围着他的指尖打转。他的手越来越不受脑子的控制，只是为了更彻底地从机械运动中获得快感，快感一波波地扑向他脑海的沿岸，一波比一波更高地冲击着岸崖的边缘。他不得不一巴掌拍在货架上，抓皱了一本杂志的塑料包装，好让自己稳固地度过最后的时间。阿兹的脸变得通红，闭着眼，皱着眉头，大张着嘴，但发不出一个完整的音节，只有不间断的粗重喘息。随后，他猛地抽搐了一下，好像灵魂被抽出了身体。他长久地保持着那个姿势，肛门的肌肉却在急剧地收缩，把克劳利一下深深地夹住。

克劳利射在了自己的右手上。他让汩汩的体液喷射了好几十秒，脑中一片空白。待它们流尽之后，他定了定神，从皮衣里掏出那张写了电话号码的纸巾，尽可能地展开来，把手上的东西擦干净。他把软下来的性器收回裤子里，提起裤头，若无其事地拿起一本杂志，走回灯光下。

“给我拿包烟。”克劳利说着，把杂志扔在桌上。一个裸体的女人，反坐在椅子上，大张着腿。

阿兹露出大梦方醒似的表情。他勉强地冲克劳利笑了笑，转身从货架上抽出一包，递过去。克劳利用右手借过。他湿冷的指尖碰到了阿兹的手背。“谢谢。”克劳利说。他状似不经意地瞧了一眼旁边的监控屏，然后掏出一团纸币，递到收银台后面。阿兹接过，他们的手再度触碰了一下。克劳利确信他手上一些残留的东西也被带过去了。

“晚安。”阿兹说。

克劳利点了点头，推开门走出去了。

阿兹一屁股坐在椅子上。不久，外面传来汽车发动并远去的声音。他的手从桌上垂下来，滑到自己的大腿间，那鼓囊囊的裤裆上。


End file.
